Myoudouin Itsuki
Myoudouin Itsuki is the student council president at the Myoudou Academy Junior High School. She is the granddaughter of Myoudouin Gentarou, the president of Myoudou Academy. Because she looks and dresses like a male, she is often mistaken as one by new students, and even people who know about her situation state that sometimes they forget that she is a girl. The reason for her cross-dressing, is because she needs to take the place of her brother Satsuki, who is too sick to act as the heir of the family dojo. Her Heart Flower is the peony, symbolizing her rebirth as a person and her noble background. Itsuki's Cure ego is . History Desertrian Later on, Ituski visits Tsubomi and Erika's classroom, wanting Erika's fashion club list with a warning. Later, when the girls go to give Itsuki the list for the fashion club, they find her training with the other students at the family dojo. After when Itsuki takes a break to talk to Erika and Tsubomi, telling them she will allow the fashion club to remain, a student comes with tea for Itsuki and calls her "Lady", much to Tsubomi's surprise. Erika and Itsuki then proceeds to explain her that due to a certain situation, Itsuki has to dress and act as a male, which shatters Tsubomi's crush on her. She later recieves a plush bunny from an admirer. She walks off and hides the doll behind a bronze statue, as she does not want anybody to see her feminine side. Cobraja, however, sees her with her wilted Heart Flower, and approaches her. He damages the doll and steals Itsuki's Heart Flower, creating a Desertrian out of bronze statue. The Desertrian turns people to stone with its eyes, but in the end starts admiring the female school uniform and Cure Marine's clothes, informing Cobraja, who thought she was a boy, that she is female, shocking him. When the Desert Messenger insults her gender, Itsuki's Desertrian kicks him away, and Cure Blossom appears, now understanding how Itsuki really feels about her situation. She then purifies Itsuki's Heart Flower and asks her to join the fashion club, as a way to feel more feminine. Itsuki says she will think about it, and walks off with some male friends of hers with the fixed bunny. Acceptance of Martial Arts and Girl Things After Erika encourages Itsuki to join the fashion club, she runs into a dilemma. To maintain an image of him as a boy, he had to hide his love for girl things. Since Satsuki is sick, he had to take his place. She's lost her way after meeting Tsubomi and Erika, but they encourage her to follow her dreams. After a boy named Hiroto is targeted by Kumojaki, she briefly admires Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, before realizing the more important matter at hand. As Itsuki fights Kumojaki, she realizes what Judo really means: to protect others. Itsuki joins the fashion club afterward. Becoming Cure Sunshine When Kumojaki strikes and steals Mizushima Aya's Heart Flower during a storm, Itsuki orders the students to protect the curtain. She was present for watching Pretty Cure battle against a Desertrian. After the battle, Itsuki goes up to Potpourri (who's posing as a stuffed toy) and hugs him, saying that the plushie is cute. Cure Sunshine "The flower bathing in the sun's light, Cure Sunshine!" 陽の光に浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ Hi no hikari ni abiru ichirin no hana, Kyuasanshain! is the Cure identity Itsuki gains when she has to protect her older brother when he becomes a Desertrian. She is very different from Cure Blossom and Cure Marine in the sense that her Heart Perfume is called the Shiny Perfume, she uses the Shiny Tambourine rather than the Flower Tacts and her attack is named Gold Forte Burst rather than the usual Pink, Blue and Dark Forte Wave. Super Cure Sunshine is the confirmed upgrade Cure Sunshine receives with the help of the Heartcatch Mirage, Super Silhouette and Super Pretty Cure Seed. Super Cure Sunshine has slightly longer skirt with sharper edges, and the ribbons on her chest and hair are enlarged and slightly differed. Her yellow color has also become shades lighter, and her gloves have now expanded to near her shoulders while her pigtails have grown to near her ancles. It is not confirmed what powers Super Cure Sunshine possesses. Trivia *She was long merely a rumor from leaked magazine scans, but was recently confirmed to be real. Merchandise of her will be for sale in July, 2010, and the July 2010 issue of Nakayoshi confirms her first appearance in Episode 23 on July 18, 2010. *Itsuki named her stuffed bunny Usapyon. Usapyon is also the name of Momozono Love's childhood toy. *It is speculated that Cure Sunshine's name comes from the fact that the sun keeps life in flowers, Cure Blossom's control field, which would fit with Cure Moonlight's name, in which the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of. *Cure Sunshine is comparable to Cure Passion, as they both are considered different from their respective Pretty Cures, and have different attack devices and attacks. However, unlike Cure Passion, Cure Sunshine's design resembles that of the rest of Pretty Cure. Gallery Shiny tambourine.jpg|Scans of Cure Sunshine's Shiny Tambourine. RumouredPicOfNewCures.jpg|A blurry and unclear picture of Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight. leak cure sunshine.jpg|A screen shot of Cure Sunshine in a magazine shiny perfume.jpg|A Heart/Shiny Perfume, some Heart Seeds and a picture of Potpourri 35604_130356163660743_123023601060666_250590_1491807_n.jpg|cure blossom, cure marine and cure sunshine